


Ice Princes

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys, playing in the snow...</p><p>Written as a pinch-hit for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a></span>' 25 Wishes Challenge, originally posted on 21 December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Princes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> Extra big thanks to [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) who beta’d for me with about five minutes’ notice, LOL. Happy Holidays, everyone!!

Draco crouched down in the snow, swiftly packing a double handful into a rounded mass of slush. As he stood, hauling his arm back to fire his snowball, he was blinded by an explosion of white. Startled, he lost his footing and tumbled backwards, landing in an ungainly heap in a snowdrift.

“Draco! Are you alright?” Harry rushed up beside him.

Draco squinted up at the dark-haired wizard, scowling slightly.

“Do I _look_ alright?” he sniped.

Harry smirked. “You always look more than alright to me, love,” he teased.

Draco snorted in response. “Yes, I’m sure my being all over snow is a very sexy look,” he grumped.

Harry grinned and nodded. “It definitely is. Makes you look younger.”

“Younger?” Draco’s eyes clouded in confusion.

“You know… _Ice Prince of Slytherin_ and all that?” Harry teased.

Draco simply quirked an eyebrow at him in response.

“Come on,” Harry wheedled. “A bit of holly on your lapel… a bit of tinsel garland for a crown… You’ll be all set for the next Fancy Dress party we have to attend.”

Draco held up his arm with a bored expression. “As fascinating as this all is, are you going to help me up, or must I be regressed back to ‘Ice Prince’ whether I like it or not?”

Harry looked suitably chastised and reached down to clasp the blond’s hand and pull him upright. Instead, Draco yanked him off balance and pulled him down into the snowdrift beside him.

“What was that for?” Harry sputtered as he pulled his glasses off to wipe the snow away.

Draco leaned in and wiped his face tenderly with his gloved hand. As their eyes met, the blond dipped his head and kissed him deeply.

“Old times’ sake,” Draco said with a grin, slightly breathless from the kiss.

“Is that so?”

The blond nodded. “Yes. You made me all nostalgic for our glory days back at Hogwarts with your ‘Ice Prince’ monologue.”

It was Harry’s turn to snort, this time. “Looked better on you than it does on me,” Harry grumped playfully.

Draco chuckled. “I don’t know about that,” he teased, leaning in for another kiss. He shivered slightly as he pulled back.

“Cold?” Harry asked softly. “Let’s go inside and warm up by the fire.”

“How about a cuddle in front of the fireplace?” the blond asked with a smile.

Harry nodded. “Or a shag?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco laughed. “That’s all you ever think about, isn’t it? Randy git.”

“It is _not_ all I _ever_ think about,” the dark-haired wizard pouted.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him again and smirked.

“Well… alright… maybe it _is_ all I ever think about,” Harry conceded with a grin. “But it’s hardly my fault you’re so damned shaggable.”

“I don’t know how shaggable I’ll be when I’m frozen solid,” he complained with a chuckle.

Harry drew the blond into his arms and cuddled him close. “Better?”

Harry’s breath hitched as Draco’s tongue swiped over his mouth, and gave a low moan as the blond sucked gently on his bottom lip. Both wizards were panting slightly when they broke apart, looking into each other’s eyes with undisguised lust.

Draco climbed into the dark-haired wizard’s lap and pulled Harry’s arms more tightly around himself. He nuzzled Harry’s neck softly before raising a mouth to his ear and slowly licking his tongue along the edge of the earlobe.

“You tell me,” he whispered with a grin.

And Harry did.


End file.
